Canis lupus familiaris
by TrixBB
Summary: Siempre me pregunté porqué Brennan tuvo intenciones de adoptar un perro en el 4x04, esta es una posible explicación. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son una gran motivación para seguir convirtiendo algunas ideas en historias. Falta un mes!


Nunca había sentido un especial interés por los mamíferos como mascotas. De hecho, cuando niña tuvo una serpiente y un par de tarántulas, y ahora de adulta, la única mascota que había tenido era su iguana, una valiosa Iguana Negra _Ctenosaura palearis _en peligro de extinción, y si lo pensaba bien, esta había sido un obsequio que tuvo la obligación de aceptar pues llegó al Jeffersonian en valija diplomática, directamente desde Guatemala como un agradecimiento personal del entonces presidente de aquel país, a su retorno después de cuatro semanas de permanecer apoyando al gobierno en la exhumación y reconocimiento de cadáveres de la época del genocidio guatemalteco.

Por lo general, cuando tenía delante un mamífero doméstico no podía evitar imaginarlo inmediatamente diseccionado sobre una mesa y a ella, observando con detenimiento su esqueleto para estudiar en detalle sus características óseas, establecer comparaciones y sacar conclusiones que pudieran ser relevantes en el futuro.

Le era muy difícil explicarse a si misma lo que le pasaba ahora, porqué en lugar de estar frente a su escritorio revisando el material del crimen que estaban investigando en estos momentos, o avanzando algún capítulo de su próximo libro… se encontraba fuera de su oficina, en el pasillo junto a la plataforma forense, acariciando a través de una jaula las orejas de un _Canis lupus familiaris _que formaba parte del material de investigación del caso que venían trabajando con Booth y que en apariencia dormía profundamente.

Al menos eso era lo que ella creía, cuando de pronto un ladrido seco la sobresaltó, sus latidos se aceleraron en un instante y por instinto retiró la mano. El animal se incorporó e intentó lamerle la mano a través de la reja, ella se relajó recuperando su autocontrol y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la jaula y esperó. El perro salió de la jaula, se acercó a ella, encorvado, con la cabeza gacha y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se incorporó y moviendo la cola alegremente le lamió las manos.

Brennan le acarició las orejas con suavidad, se alejó de él unos pasos y lo llamó con autoridad pero en voz baja "ven aquí". El perro se acercó nuevamente, ella empezó a caminar de regreso a su oficina y el animal iba junto a ella. La antropóloga tenía una sonrisa incrédula, sin proponérselo había creado un lazo con ese animal y lo más sorprendente es que quería mantenerlo.

Aquel mamífero le recordaba tanto a Booth… el mismo color de ojos, marrones oscuros, profundos que la observaban casi con adoración, con una mirada que le decía que daría la vida por ella si fuera preciso, que sería capaz de enfrentarse a lo más terrible para mantenerla a salvo. Sonrío, un poco avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

Su vida en este momento era tan diferente a lo que había planeado, a lo que era hasta hace unos años, todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo notaban, y aguardaban el momento en que fuera capaz de dejar atrás su racionalidad extrema y permitiera que las emociones empezaran a formar parte de su vida para hacerla más feliz y plena. Pero ella jamás lo admitiría, seguiría negándose a aceptarlo porque era la única manera que conocía de sentirse segura, protegida, a prueba de abandonos y desilusiones. Le había causado mucho dolor desarrollar su habilidad para compartimentar, su capacidad para evitar involucrarse emocionalmente con otras personas aunque por ello la tildaran de fría y sin sentimientos, y no se arriesgaría a perderla.

Aunque a solas era otra cosa, a solas se daba perfecta cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de necesidad, preocupación, interés… por algunas personas… Angela diría que era afecto, amistad, cariño como quisiera llamarlo. Nunca antes se había permitido echar en falta a nadie, había sido muy cuidadosa respecto a la creación de lazos emocionales con otros seres humanos, en realidad los había evitado a toda costa y ¡vaya que lo había logrado!

Hasta hace casi cuatro años, hasta que apareció Booth y con cada conversación, con cada pelea, con cada mirada y con cada abrazo, le enseñó que ella también merecía sentirse querida, necesitada, formando parte de un grupo y porqué no de una pareja… después de todo, quizás fuera cierto y algún día sería capaz de pensar en el futuro junto a alguien más, en crear un futuro en el que incluyera a otra persona.

Cuánto había cambiado… en este momento estaba dispuesta a comprometerse, a aceptar que este sobreviviente de las condiciones más horribles a las que puede ser sometido un perro por la codicia de los seres humanos, pasara a formar parte de su vida… este sería el primer paso se decía a sí misma, tengo que demostrarme que soy capaz de sentir afecto por otro ser vivo, de preocuparme por él más allá del tiempo y de la reciprocidad, en una relación sin fecha de caducidad.

Esa noche, al salir del Jeffersonian, se detuvo en una tienda para mascotas y compró una cadena y un collar en el que hizo grabar el nombre de su futura mascota Bradley Brennan.

Esa noche durmió feliz, soñando con un futuro en el que no volvería a sentirse sola, un futuro que compartiría con su mejor amigo.


End file.
